wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hamuul Runetotem
Sanktuarium Malorne'a, Góra Hyjal }} Hamuul Runetotem jest arcydruidem Gromowych Urwisk oraz czczonym przywódcą wszystkich taurenów. Jest najwyżej w hierarchii spośród taurenów w Kręgu Cenariona. Tak jak wielu z jego ludzi, Hamuul bardzo mocno wierzy w balans pomiędzy naturą, a rasami Azeroth. Hamuul był przyjacielem z dzieciństwa i zażartym poplecznikiem Wielkiego Wodza Cairne'a Bloodhoof. Nauczał on ścieżki druidyzmu swoich honorowych braci.World of Warcraft manual, 184 Po tym, jak Cairne został zamordowany przez Magathę Ponury Totem, Hamuul kontynuował swoją rolę jako doradca synowi Cairne'a - Baine'owi, nowemu Wielkiemu Wodzu, a także wciąż nauczał młodych druidów. Hamuul ma córkę - - która tak jak ojciec, należy do Kręgu Cenariona. Biografia 'Druidyzm' Po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny, Hamuul odszukał arcydruida nocnych elfów Malfuriona Stormrage, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił i poprosił o nauczenie go sztuki bycia druidem. Malfurion się zgodził, pomimo intensywnych i ksenofobicznych uwag arcydruida Fandrala Staghelm. Hamuul dołączył do Kręgu Cenariona, a jego nowy shan'do nauczył go wielu sekretów dziczy i pobłogosławił go dotykiem natury. Tauren tak doskonale opanował nauki druidów, iż zasłużył sobie na tytuł arcydruida.Ultimate Visual Guide Po kilku latach od tego zdarzenia, Hamuul stał się honorowym członkiem Kręgu - zdominowanego przez nocne elfy - i jest stał się w ten sposób pierwszym taureńskim druidem od blisko dwudziestu generacji.Stormrage, p.18 'Opuszczeni i Horda' Sylvanas Windrunner rozesłała emisariuszy do różnych frakcji, poszukując sprzymierzeńców. Tauren z Gromowych Urwisk, mający z natury ciepłe serca, okazali się najlepszymi kandydatami. Szczególnie arcydruid Hamuul Runiczny Totem, dążący do dyplomacji, zobaczył potencjał w odkupieniu dla ludzi Sylwany, pomimo tego, iż był w pełni świadom złowrogiej natury Opuszczonych. Tak więc namówił on Wodza Wojennego, Thrall'a, pomimo jego obaw, by zawrzeć sojusz z rozsądku pomiędzy Hordą, a Opuszczonymi. 'World of Warcraft' .]] Hamuul rezydował w Płaskowyżu Starszego w Gromowych Urwiskach. Tam nauczał on młodych druidów. Zwykł on wysyłać taureńskich poszukiwaczy przygód do Sawann, gdyż druidzi czuli jakąś przyczajoną moc drzemiącą w Sawannach. Dalsze dochodzenia ujawniły, że źródło mocy pochodzi z Zawodzących Pieczar. Hamuul wkroczył w sen i śnił o kulcie druidów wewnątrz pieczar. Był on również zainteresowany badaniami nad Glebą Un'Goro oraz Jutrzejszymi Ziarnami. 'World of Warcraft: The Comic' Hamuul krótko pojawia się w komiksie World of Warcraft, gdy Varian i Broll zabrani zostają do Gromowych Urwisk. Po ich zwycięstwie nad rozwścieczonym żywiołakiem ziemii w Stawach Wizji, Hamuul zaprasza ich do swojego namiotu, gdzie opowiada im legendę o Lo'Gosh'u. Daje im także w darze pióro hipogryfa. Varian jest zmieszany użytecznością podarunku, jednakże Broll rozumie co otrzymali od arcydruida. Używają go, by wezwać hipogryfa i uciec z niewoli. Znacznie później, Hamuul zostaje członkiem nowej Rady Tirisfal jako reprezentant druidów. Opatruje ich rany w bitwie przeciwko Cho'gallowi, a także jest jednym z tych, którzy oddają trochę swojej mocy Med'an'owi. Po trudach i znojach, w końcu udaje im się odnieść zwycięstwo. 'Stormrage' thumb|Hamuul Od czasu, gdy arcydruid po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Brollem, ci zostali przyjaciółmi. Ponadto, nocny elf uważa go za najbliższego przyjaciela, wyjąwszy Variana i Valeerę. Hamuul zostaje powiernikiem jego tajemnic, szczególnie w okresie, gdy temu przytrafiają się niepokojące wizje i sny. Jakiś czas później Fandral Staghelm wzywa arcydruidów oraz Brolla do Teldrassil. Obaj zmierzają do wyznaczonego miejsca spotkania. Tam, Fandral instruuje zgromadzonych, iż powinni oni pomóc w uleczeniu Drzewa Życia. Powinni oni również znaleźć sposób na zbudzenie Malfuriona. Broll jednakże, zaczyna coraz częściej tracić skupienie i popada w malownicze halucynacje. Hamuul ochrania go, udając, że z nim rozmawia w trakcie trwania tych epizodów. Później sugeruje Brollowi, że wizje mają jakieś ukryte znaczenie i chociaż jest tak samo niechętny jak on, musi je zaakceptować. Dalsza rola Hamuula w historii pozostaje minimalna do momentu, gdy Broll nagle decyduje się opuścić zebranie, by na własną rękę poszukać sposobu na uratowanie jego nauczyciela. Arcydruid zrozumiał, iż to, co planuje jego przyjaciel może pomóc bardziej niż plany Fandrala, dlatego też ukrywa jego zniknięcie. Jednakże Fandral szybko orientuje się, że Broll zniknął. Udaje mu się również dowiedzieć, iż ukradł on Bożka Remulosa. Fandral z niezadowoleniem patrzy na taurena, gdyż podejrzewa, iż ten miał coś wspólnego z całym zamieszaniem, jednak nie robi nic więcej. To wszystko powoduje, iż pozostali arcydrudzi unikają Hamuula, wyjąwszy Naralexa i garstkę pozostałych. By nie przyprawiać więcej kłopotów przyjacielowi, Hamuul unika wszelkich konwersacji. Korzystając z przerw między uzdrawianiem Teldrassil, Hamuul decyduje się samemu przyłożyć rękę do drzewa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, jest w stanie słyszeć szepty z wnętrza drzewa i, inaczej niż większość druidów, jest w stanie odpowiedzieć naturze. Uświadamia sobie, iż Drzewo Życia zaczyna szaleć i próbuje to przekazać reszcie Kręgu. Fandral jednakże ignoruje jego uwagi, twierdząc, iż są one spowodowane znużeniem starego taurena - wszyscy poświęcili wiele energii na leczenie. Później Fandral przeprasza go za ciche potępienie działań Brolla i instruuje, by odpoczął on szybciej niż inni. Hamuul jakkolwiek nie jest przekonany, iż to jego zmęczony umysł stał za wszystkim. Wreszcie Hamuul i Naralex odkrywają dwulicowość Fandrala, który został dotknięty szaleństwem Szmaragdowego Koszmaru i samego Teldrassil. Shandris Feathermoon, Naralex i tauren zostają uciszeni. Nie mogąc działać, Fandral z łatwością ich obezwładnia. Na ich szczęście, dzięki ostrzeżeniom Hamuula, przybywa Malfurion, który ich uwalnia i zaczyna walkę z szalonym arcydruidem. Pomimo iż byli wolni, Naralex był nieprzytomny, a Hamuul próbował go uleczyć, musiał jednak zdziałać znacznie więcej. Hamuul, Broll, Malfurion i Shandris zaalarmowali innych druidów, którzy pomimo niewiary, mieli wystarczająco oleju w głowie, by samemu odkryć prawdę. Tauren, oczywiście, jako jeden z pierwszych stanął u boku Malfuriona i odegrał on bardzo ważną rolę w walce z Szmaragdowym Koszmarem. Gdy większość z druidów zasypia, by walkę toczyć we Śnie, Hamuul pozostaje obudzony, by bronić ciał współbratymców przed pojawiającymi się zjawami. Po tych zdarzeniach, Hamuul na ucznia bierze sobie Lucana Foxblooda, by pomóc mu w wykorzystywaniu swoich niezwykłych zdolności. Po ciężko wywalczonym zwycięstwie, arcydruid wraz z wieloma innymi, staje się świadkiem zaślubin Malfuriona i Tyrande. 'Niepokój Żywiołaków' Podczas Niepokoju Żywiołaków Hamuul trzymał straż i ostrzegał poszukiwaczy przygód o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu. 'Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm' Hamuul wraz z Cairnem byli obecni podczas ceremonii powitalnej Garrosha, który powrócił z Północnej Grani. Zadecydowano tam, iż arcydruid spotka się z członkami Kręgu Cenariona w sprawie zaopatrzenia dla Hordy. Nim Thrall udał się do Rubieży, Cairne spotkał się z Hamuulem w Czerwonych Skałach i rozmawiali o tym, jak Garrosh odbudował Orgrimmar. Wielkiemu Wodzowi nie podobała się stara Horda, więc Orgrimmar przebudował tak, iż teraz wyglądał bardziej jak bastion, niźli stolica. Hamuul wytłumaczył Cairne'owi, iż wysłał wiadomość do Kręgu. W końcu zdecydowano, iż spotkanie odbędzie się w Jesionowej Kniei, gdyż Remulos nie był zaangażowany i nie pobłogosławił tego zebrania. Później Hamuul wraz z grupą taurenich druidów zaaranżował spotkanie z arcydruidem Elerethem Renferalem oraz grupą nocnych elfów, chcąc w ten sposób zmniejszyć narastające napięcie pomiędzy Hordą i Przymierzem, ze względu na morderstwo i oskórowanie oddziału Strażników in Jesionowej Knieji. Grupa orków z Młota Zmierzchu zakłóca jednak spotkanie, zabijając przy tym wszystkie nocne elfy. Kiedy okazało się, iż to Gorkrak przewodniczy orkom, Hamuul spytał, czy to Garrosh wysłał go, by zakłócił spotkanie. Gorkrak udał, iż nie wie kim jest Garrosh, dyskretnie dając znak orkowi stojącemu za taurenem, by ten strzelił mu strzałą w plecy. Usatysfakcjonowany faktem, iż podejrzenie padło na Garrosha, Gorkrak rozkazał swoim ludziom zakopać Hamuula z resztą taureńskich i elfickich druidów, by tam skonał. Udało mu się jednak odkopać - jako jedynemu udało mu się ze spotkania wyjść cało, po czym wysłał sowę do Cairne'a Krwawego Kopyta, by powiadomić go, iż doszło do rzezi. Arcydruid został przewieziony do Obozu Taurajo, by tam mógł wydobrzeć i odzyskać siły. To właśnie tam dowiedział się o morderstwie Wielkiego Wodza, a zarazem swojego przyjaciela dzieciństwa - Cairne'a. Hamuul natychmiastowo zaoferował swoje usługi jako doradca synowi i spadkobiercy legendarnego taurena - Baine'owi, tak jak doradzał jego ojcu. Wiedza, mądrość i kontakty z druidami pomogły w odbiciu Gromowych Urwisk z rąk zdradzieckiego plemienia Ponurego Totemu, przywracając syna Cairne'a jako prawowitego przywódcę wszystkich taurenów. Później Hamuul żegna się ze swoim przyjacielem na jego kurhanie, który znajduje się na Czerwonych Skałach. Udaje się on potem wraz z Baine'm na spotkanie z Garroshem. 'As Our Fathers Before Us' Garrosh przybył do Gromowych Urwisk na prośbę Baine'a. Hamuul rozpoczął negocjacje od dostaw wody, które dostarczone miały być do Orgrimmaru, jednakże pomiędzy młodym orkiem a taurenem nie układało się zbyt pomyślnie. Po dłuższym dyskursie, Baine zdecydował się dać Garroshowi wodę, którą potrzebował. Gdy cały ładunek został wysłany, Baine otrzymywał raporty o kolcozwierzach napadających na karawany, kradnąc i zabijając każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. Zaniepokojony i zmieszany, udał się do Hamuula, czy ten nie dowiedział się czegoś. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, arcydruid nie miał dla niego żadnych dobrych wieści. Po wielu badaniach, Hamuul nareszcie odkrywa przyczynę nagłych ataków. Woda stała się towarem deficytowym, więc kolcozwierzęta desperacko starały się ją zdobyć. Dwóch taurenów udało się z tą sprawą do Garrosha z ich odkryciem, a ten obiecał, iż jeśli ataki się powtórzą, weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce. Kiedy nadszedł kolejny zmasowany atak, Baine miał wątpliwości co do swoich zdolności przywódczych oraz miejsca taurenów w "nowej Hordzie", którą kieruje Garrosh. Hamuul zapewnił młodego taurena, iż jest on świetnym przywódcą, niezależnie czy w to wierzy czy nie. Garrosh, który miał już dość pokojowego podejścia taurenów do nadciągającego zagrożenia ze strony kolcozwierząt, zdecydował, że on sam, wraz z piętnastoma Kor'kronami, zakończy sprawę raz na zawsze. Natarli oni na ojczyznę swoich wrogów i tam niechybnie zakończyliby swój żywot, gdyby nie odsiecz Baine'a, Hamuula oraz grupy Słońcowierców, po tym, jak taureński przywódca domyślił się, co może planować lider Hordy. Gdy udało im się uciec tunelami, Garrosh, taureni oraz kolcozwierzęta, którzy gonili ich aż do powierzchni, zatrzymali się. Hamuul postąpił naprzód, powiedział kilka słów, po czym uderzył swoim kosturem w ziemię, powodując w ten sposób tryśnięcie wody z gleby. Woda zmiotła większość kolcozwierząt z powrotem do tunelu, resztę strącając z nóg. Do tej reszty przemówił Hamuul, oznajmiając, iż ten strumień jest darem od taurenów, w zamian chcąc pokoju. Po tym wydarzeniu Baine odesłał Garrosha, a on wraz z pozostałymi taurenami powrócił do domu, tymczasem kolcozwierzęta przestały być już zagrożeniem. 'Cataclysm' During Children's Week Hamuul can be seen alongside Baine and Kador honoring Cairne near the Thunder Bluff. In Cataclysm, Hamuul Runetotem, along with Malfurion Stormrage, assisted Ysera in protecting the recovering world tree Nordrassil from the resurgent Ragnaros.''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/hyjal.html ''Hamuul assists in the freeing of Tortolla, and succeeds in bringing the powerful ancient onto the side of the Guardians of Hyjal. He and Malfurion join with Cenarius in Sulfuron Spire, and together push back Ragnaros into the Firelands. With the immediate threat dealt with, though Ragnaros still at large, Hamuul suggests that they confer with the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance to best plan their next move. He appears to be wearing the druid Tier 6 armour. Hamuul is attacked in Quest:Leyara by a powerful Druid of the Flame, Leyara, after her induction into their corrupted order by Fandral Staghelm. Leyara is elated with having supposedly killed the powerful Archdruid of Thunder Bluff, and leaves. Hamuul's body is later found by the Cenarion Circle, who quickly transports the Arch-druid - clinging onto life - to the Sanctuary of Malorne. Subsequently the player has a chance to be offered a daily quest from Dorda'en Nightweaver at the Sanctuary of Malorne related to the ongoing treatment of Hamuul's injuries. Over time, Hamuul begins to recover his strength. Later, Leyara reappears and begins to chide Malfurion for his own weakness, noting that she will destroy him just as she did Hamuul. However, Malfurion only mentions that Hamuul is not dead at all, and a revitalized Hamuul himself disposes of her - wishing her to finally find peace in death. The two friends then retreat. During the battle into the Firelands, Hamuul, along with Malfurion and Cenarius, assisted heroes in doing battle with Ragnaros in his most powerful form, finally ending the Firelord's power. File:Hamuul Runetotem Cataclysm.png|Hamuul Runiczny Totem w Gaju Aessiny. File:Hamuul Runetotem Cataclysm.jpg|Hamuul Runiczny Totem widziany podczas zadania Władca Ognia. File:HamuulAfterLeyara.jpg|Hamuul po ataku Leyary. 'Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny' Hamuul was present during the meeting of the Horde leaders and later on, Hamuul and Baine called for a secret meeting for those who were curious about Garrosh. However, the meeting was interrupted by Garrosh and Malkorok. Hamuul said that Thrall would listen to them, though Garrosh answered whether his brown skin could be Thrall's. Hamuul told that no one would ever mistake Garrosh for Thrall. After the retreat of the Horde from Theramore, Hamuul once again accompanied angry Baine to Garrosh. Lokacje RPG Hamuul Runetotem is an elderly tauren who knows Naralex from years back, Hamuul lives in Thunder Bluff and trains druids. Quite old, he rarely leaves the city, but those that have seen his skills know that he is not to be trifled with. Sometimes some wonder if he’s past his prime, or even afraid of Naralex’s fate. He likely has enough power to help heal the caverns, but he claims he is too old to travel that far. He’s hesitant to travel by magic to the area, fearing the magic of the caverns will trap him the way Naralex was trapped. He sends new druids to Nara Wildmane in the Barrens when he feels they’re ready for further training.Lands of Mystery, 186 Hamuul Runetotem lives in Thunder Bluff, where he is an important leader of his community. Considered by many of his peers as one of the most honorable and just druids in the world, Hamuul Runetotem is fervently dedicated to the Cenarion Circle and the protection of nature. Hamuul recently dreamed that there was a group of druids who were noble, but had lost their way. They had become servants of the taint seeping through the Barrens.Dark Factions, 131 Zadania Arcy Druid Hamuul Runetotem był oferującym zadania taurenem znajdującym się Elder Rise w tauren city of Thunder Bluff. Od uaktualnienia 4.0.3a nie oferuje już zadań w Thunder Bluff. Rozpoczyna następujące zadania: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cytaty ;Greetings *May the winds guide you. *We serve the land. *Always temper your Strength with Wisdom. *Nature seeks Balance in all things. ;In Sancutary of Malorne of Mount Hyjal :Look at this devastation, ! Blood and ash, as far as the eye can see. :But nature is not so easily put down. With some effort, we may yet coax life from this scorched soil. : ::Ah, Tortolla! Often misunderstood and always, always underestimated. Creatures who move effortlessly between land and sea look to Tortolla as their patron ancient. ::Ten thousand years ago the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth, and Tortolla was among the ancients who took to the field of battle alongside Cenarius and the mortal races. ::As the demon hordes crashed against the front lines of the beleaguered defenders, they didn't know what to make of Tortolla. At first they tried to ignore him, but his terrible weight and crushing jaws laid waste to hundreds... : ::Tortolla never fell. Eventually the greatest Doomguards of the legion surrounded him, but couldn't pierce his stony skin and invulnerable shell. Oh, how they raged! Tortolla held his ground and covered a final retreat, before the mortal races regrouped and managed to seal the portal and end the invasion. ::It was said that after the battle, Tortolla was found underneath a mountain of demon corpses. He shook the bodies free and his head emerged from the gore. Then, quietly, slowly... he asked if we had won. :: Uwagi *Po ciężkich wydarzeniach zawartych w powieści Burzogniewny, jego jasnozielone oczy opisywane są jako "not only strongly gold, but with a unique hint of emerald green at the edges" ("nie tylko mocno złote, ale z unikalną namiastką szmaragdowo-zielonego na krańcach źrenic"). *Hamuul od Kataklizmu posiada unikalny głos w postaci Davida Lodge'a. Galeria File:HamuulTCG.jpg|Hamuul Runiczny Totem w TCG (Fires of Outland (Ognie Rubieży)). File:Hamuul CotH.jpg|Hamuul Runiczny Totem w TCG (Crown of the Heavens (Korona Niebios)). File:Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem.jpg|Hamuul Runiczny Totem (World of Warcraft). File:HamuulRevitalized.jpg|Odnowiony Hamuul podczas spotkania z Ragnarosem w rajdzie Ogniste Krainy. (Z Encounter Journal (Dziennik Pojedynków)) File:Hamuul_TCG.jpg|Hamuul Runiczny Totem Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * * * Zobacz także *Arcydruid Hamuul Runiczny Totem Karta w TCG Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Taureni Kategoria:Druidzi Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Urwisko Grzmotu NPC Kategoria:Mount Hyjal NPC Kategoria:Mount Hyjal quest giver Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Comic Kategoria:Stormrage Kategoria:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Kategoria:Leaders of Azeroth Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:Unikalny głos en:Hamuul Runetotem es:Hamuul Runetotem fr:Hamuul Totem-runique